


Happy Dozing

by allyouneedissleep



Series: Kisses Bingo '20 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: “Uh, I’m no doctor, but you should probably get that checked out.”Clint shrugged, “well I would if there was actually anyone here. Instead, how about we blow this popsicle stand? We can change in the suites and then go snuggle up under some blankets and watch TV.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kisses Bingo '20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Happy Dozing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kisses Bingo square "Snuggling"

It wasn’t often that the Avengers got together to do anything other than fight bad guys. 

For one thing, he wasn’t even sure more than two of them lived in the same city. Steve was in DC these days with Sam, and Nat sometimes, if she was around. Tony was up in NYC. Bruce was located in Asia last he heard. Thor was Off-World. And nobody exactly knew where Clint lived. So group get togethers: a lot harder in practice than in theory.

On the plus side, when they did gather to defeat evil, they usually spent about a week together afterwards healing up and hanging out. 

\--

Steve ripped his left glove off as he walked into the Med-Bay, “don’t even know why they’ve got me checking into Medical. It’s not like I won’t be all healed up by the time I even get seen by anyone”, he muttered under his breath. 

Clint chuckled weakly from where he leaned against the empty counter. Steve jumped a little before looking behind him to make sure no one else was around. Clint smirked at him, “you had no idea I was here did you?”

“Of course I knew you were there.”

“Bullshit,” Clint threw his head back and laughed, “but I’ll let it slide because truthfully I don’t want to be here either.”

Steve inclined his head, “but didn’t you get hit by that branch that broke?”

Clint waved his hand in the air, “sure sure, but I was on a different branch and mostly out of the way. It’s barely a flesh wound.”

“Uh, I’m no doctor, but you should probably get that checked out.”

Clint shrugged, “well I would if there was actually anyone here. Instead, how about we blow this popsicle stand? We can change in the suites and then go snuggle up under some blankets and watch TV.”

Steve thought about it for a second, slowly inching his way towards the door, “yeah I think that sounds like a much better option. We can ice your leg on Tony’s unnecessarily huge couch.”

Clint snapped his fingers, as he dragged himself up from the counter to a standing position, “I like the way you think Captain Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes and dragged Clint towards the elevator, “we should probably get out of here before-”

“Hey! Where do you two think you’re going? You haven’t been checked out yet,” a nurse came around to the front counter and shouted at them. 

They looked at each other and laughed as they made a break for it, calling out for Jarvis to make sure the elevator got there faster. 

\--

Steve was just putting on a pot of coffee when Clint, literally, stumbled out of the elevator. “Hey,” he called to Clint softly, “I got coffee started and the remote for the TV is on the side table. How about you gather the blankets from the ottoman and I’ll grab something to ice your leg with?”

Clint gave him a thumbs up, “sounds good.”

Steve rummaged in the freezer for some sort of frozen vegetable but couldn’t find any. He rolled his eyes as he filled a quart-sized bag with ice and wrapped it in a towel. He poured two cups of coffee, grabbed the ice, and made his way over to the couch. “Here you are Sir,” he dramatically deposited the mug on the coffee table and bowed with the ice as an offering. 

Clint laughed and propped his leg up on the coffee table so Steve could help him place the ice, “thanks Steve, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. Just let me know if you need anything else, cause you’re stuck now for at least the next twenty minutes,” he smiled crookedly at Clint. Steve walked around the table to get back to his side of the couch and squished into the seat until he felt he was a solid distance away from Clint.

Clint tilted his head as he looked at Steve, “hmm.”

“Yes?” Steve looked up at Clint.

“You don’t seem very comfortable, and you’re sitting an awkward distance away from me. Didn’t I mention something about snuggling up under the blankets? How can we do that if you’re sitting all the way over there? Come over here and snuggle up.”

Steve giggled as he scooched his way towards Clint on the couch, “better?”

“Not quite,” Clint raised his arm to welcome Steve closer to him.

Steve inched even closer to Clint as he made his way under Clint’s arm. He picked his legs up off of the floor and laid them out on the couch beside him as he wormed his way into Clint’s chest. He looked up shyly, “how about now?”

“Yeah,” Clint smiled down at him, “I think this is going to work just fine.” Clint turned his attention back towards the TV and flipped the channels until he came across some animated movie Steve had never seen before. 

They sighed happily as they settled in to watch together.

\--

Steve had no idea what time it was when he came to. All he knew was that he was warm, comfortable, and wrapped up with Clint on the couch. If he was being honest nothing had felt this good to him in a while, and he wasn’t quite looking forward to the week being over and having to go back to a snuggle-free DC.

He decided he should probably get up and go empty his bladder, when he heard a muffled laugh from somewhere off to his left. When he looked over he saw both Sam and Nat watching something on the TV that was definitely not the animated movie he fell asleep to.

“Hey,” he called gently as to not wake Clint, “when did you guys get here?”

Nat rolled her eyes, “about twenty minutes into Shrek.”

“Oh, that’s what we were watching?” Steve thought the name was slightly familiar.

“I wouldn’t call what you were doing ‘watching’. How can you even fall asleep during Shrek? The movie is iconic,” Sam threw his arms in the air, before quickly dropping them back to his lap when his right hand got a little too close to Natasha’s face.

Steve shrugged, he didn’t have much to say in response. 

He tried once again to get up from Clint when the man woke up. “Hmm, where are ya going?”

“Clint,” Steve whispered, “budge up, I gotta go pee.”

Clint laughed, “mmkay, can you bring me more ice when you get back?”

“Absolutely,” Steve smiled at him and headed towards the back hallway. 

As he was walking away he couldn’t help but hear Nat’s shout of, “ICE! WHAT DO YOU NEED ICE FOR? Did you skip Medical again?” He booked it out of there as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be seen as an accomplice. 

\--

It wasn’t a thing, or at least Steve was trying to convince himself it wasn’t a thing, but every time the two ended up in the same place Steve and Clint would fall asleep snuggled up together. If he hoped it turned into something more, well that was neither here nor there.


End file.
